


Happiness

by FancyFirePrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFirePrincess/pseuds/FancyFirePrincess
Summary: My first attempt at a poem, hope you enjoy. Criticisms welcome.





	Happiness

Happiness comes in many shapes

And many different sizes.

It can help you through

Any problem that arises.

Sometimes happiness can't be found

But it always comes around.

All people are born with it

Though some forget it

Those that forget can always remember

Those that lose it can find it in the smallest of embers.

Happiness comes in many hues

And happiness will come to you.


End file.
